


Stupidly Smart and Absurdly Brilliant

by fmt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmt/pseuds/fmt
Summary: Every touch between them was magical and Harry remembers the moments in which it all began.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are J.K.Rowling's, the fluff is all mine. <3

Stupidly smart. He was stupidly smart and absurdly brilliant. It was almost exhausting to be so in love with him. Draco was so much of a taker, in everything he did. Everything he touched, he demanded as if it was birthright. It probably was too, which somehow made it worse rather than better. But it was different with Harry. Every touch with Harry was tentative and unsure, hesitant and shy. Expended as though it cost him more than every cent of ancestral fortune. Harry didn’t like to dwell on the reasons why, nor on the reason why he himself was so responsive to being touched. Every brush of knuckles over his thigh, or fingertips wrapped around his hips was a constant surprise, a flood or warmth that never ceased to amaze. Even more of a surprise was that they had managed to find each other in the haze of emotions that had surrounded everything. The end of the War, of course, but the trials later and then their Eighth Year, which had arrived as somewhat of a surprise at the end of July just as they always, had.

Hogwarts was just the same as she always was as well, a little war weary and fraying at the edges, but weren’t they all? And when Harry had entered for the first and last time on September 1st, stepping into the Great Hall it had been Draco that met his gaze, slow and steady across the way. Draco that slipped him a note after dinner, to meet him by the lake. Malfoy that apologized, perhaps, stiff with formality and guilt for the honor of his family, but it had been Draco that that had pressed a kiss on his cheek, barely visible stubble rubbing briefly against his own before he disappeared into the night. Draco that had smiled, soft and secretive with just one corner turned up when Harry had caught up to him the next day and pressed him against the wall in the charms corridor, asking a question with his eyes that even with Gryffindor courage he couldn’t push past his lips.

And Draco had said yes, with his eyes and his lips, and later on with the tentative touches that drove Harry crazy with warmth and desire. And yes, with love as well. For Harry both loved and was in love with this man, this creature that was all his, and his alone. Absurdly in love, but it was really just as well because it was all absurdly brilliant and he wouldn’t have changed it for the world. 

 


End file.
